Who are you and what do you want with me
by Dovepelt22
Summary: This story is about a son of Apollo who has to go on a quest to save a kidnapped demi god and Camp Half Blood (I do not own any characters that I use or Camp Half Blood!) Please give me feedback its my first Fan fiction so I would love some thank you for reading!
1. Welcome To Camp Half Blood

Brandon stumbled on the rough ground,his backpack heavy and his cuts burning and the night air cold,the snake women behind him catching up;he knew if he were to survive he had to get some space between used his last bit of energy to sprint forward, gaining him some time to figure out what he was going to do;He saw a large pine tree up ahead and picked up his speed as much as he got close to the tree and saw something glittering in its branches,he would have gotten closer if he wasn't being chased and he didn't see its obvious guardian,some kind of...wait was that a dragon?"Thats not possible your hallucinating"Brandon said trying to convince himself,but somewhere deep inside he knew that it was as real as the monsters behind him.

** BRANDONS POV **

I ran passed the dragon guarding the tree without a second glance,something shimmered into existence and I froze on the spot,suddenly instead of a strawberry farm which I had seen before,it was now a summer camp but before I could take it all in my legs gave out and I fell to the ground in a heap, I dont know what happened next all I remember is thinking _what about the snake women?_ I woke up in a bed sometime later, I wish I could tell you how long but I didn't know either, I tried to get up but someone pushed me back down"stay still you need rest" A female voice said softly yet firmly,I looked at her then lay back down against the girl grabbed a bottle of something"This is only going to hurt for a minute"She said before pouring some on a particularly bad cut on my shoulder,I gritted my teeth in pain but the burning sensation soon subsided to a tingle,I tried to look at my shoulder and from what I could see of the wound it was healing,but not normally "Wh-what did you put on me!?"I asked my eyes wide as I looked at her."Its fine just a bit of Nectar to heal it faster"She said,I frowned"Where a I?"I asked propping myself up against the girl giggled"You're in Camp Half Blood" I frowned again"Camp Half what!"I exclaimed looking around the room I was in.A man trotted in and when I looked past his upper half I almost fainted again"Your half horse"I choked out,the girl poured me a glass of water and I took it horse man chuckled "I'm a Centaur dear boy" I cocked my head racking my brain knowing that I heard that name before, I finally remembered hearing it in Greek Mythology class"Half human,half horse"I said feeling stupid"But aren't they just Greek myths?" The centaur shook his head"Nothings a myth b-"He started to say before I cut him off"Brandon, my names Brandon" The man smiled"Brandon, nothing is a myth here" I stared at him slack jawed "Chiron I think he's well enough to go see the camp now"The girl piped up "I think so to Rebecca you are excused" Rebecca nodded and walked out the door,Chiron turned to me"Can you stand?" He asked, I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up on shaky legs. I took a step then realizing I wasnt going to fall on my face I walked over to Chiron"Lets go see the camp then"


	2. Apollo's son

** BRANDON'S POV**

**** Chiron showed me around the camp as he talked about the Greek Gods, so frankly I didn't catch it all but I caught what he was trying to say,"Wait so your telling me that the Greek Gods are not only real but they sometimes have kids have kids with mortals!" I said looking up at Chiron;he opened his mouth to answer but then a boy ran up to us a bronze dagger in his hand, I stared at the dagger as he spoke only catching a few words now and boy looked at me"Is this the new kid?"The boy asked, Chiron nodded"Brandon this is Chance and Chance this is Brandon"Chiron said as Chance held out his hand for me to shake"Nice to meet you Brandon"Chance said smiling,I nodded mutely as I shook his hand, I finally found my voice"Thanks it was nice meeting you"I said as he let go of my hand and jogged off toward what looked like an archery range. Chiron looked at me"chance is the son of Hermes you have to watch your stuff around him"He said with a small twinkle in his eye"But anyways on to the cabins"Chiron said walking ahead as I soon came to a bunch of cabins in some kind of formation, he walked up to the first one"This is the Hermes cabin"I studied it and nodded. Chiron pointed across from the Hermes cabin to another one"That is the Dionysus cabin"I looked at it and nodded again"Ok I got it"Chiron smiled and walked in front of the next cabin"This one is the Hephaestus cabin,the one across from it is the Aphrodite cabin" He said I quickly looked between them and started walking to the next cabin"What about this one?"I asked to Chiron who was walking up to me "Oh this one is the Apollo cabin and I bet you can guess the cabin across from it"i looked at the cabin in question and grinned"Its Artemis,Apollo's younger sister" Chiron laughed"Very good but what about the next one"He challenged me, I studied the cabin for a minute"I'm going with Ares and the one across from it is Athena"I said looking back at Chiron to see if I was right,Chiron nodded and smiled"what about the next one after the Ares cabin"Poseidon and then Demeter"I said skeptically as I looked between the two cabins, Chiron laughed"Your right Brandon what about the last two though" I frowned as I looked at the large cabins"I would think ones for Zeus and ones for Hera but I could be wrong" Chiron nodded then checked his watch"Its time for dinner follow me"He said before trotting away. I struggled to keep up but then we finally reached the dining pavilion, I looked around awkwardly until Chiron told me that I was going to sit with the Hermes cabin, I nodded and sat down next to smiled warmly at me and introduced me to the cabin"Ashley,Dan,Xander,Natalie,Fred,Emily and Rick"I caught as he flew through the names of the people, I nodded and smiled at the person, right after Chance was done naming everyone, the Hermes cabin was called to do something and everyone stood up with their plates,I joined them confused as we walked up to the fire and put in a piece of our food, Chance told me that I was suppose to pray to my godly parent as I put the food in the soon it was my turn and I put a piece of my meat in the fire making a silent prayer to my dad to claim me soon, a sudden gasp made me look up from the fire,someone pointed to the top of my head and I looked up and what I saw surprised me, above my head was a spinning golden bow and arrow already starting to fade."Brandon Forrest, Son of Apollo!"Chiron called out as everyone cheered. Chiron moved me to the correct table and I sat down blowing through their names, pretty soon it was time to report back to our cabins, I followed my half siblings to our cabin and sat down on an empty everyone else was asleep and I was th only one up, my eyelids were heavy but I stayed awake but pretty soon the steady breathing with the occasional snore lulled me to sleep,but I wish it hadn't.


End file.
